Waverlee
Waverlee is a mermaid in Fin Fun's Mermaidens stories. Biography Waverlee is the royal Mermaiden of the Pacific Ocean. Her father, the King of the Pacific, has asked her to represent the merfolk here in their home sea in contacting the human world. Waverlee is very exited that she can show herself to humans now. It took a lot of time for the MerCouncil to finally decide to take this big step, but now it’s real. Waverlee is a mermaid and a princess and she lives in the Pacific Ocean, off the coast of the land humans call California. It is warm and beautiful there. Near the beaches she sees lots of humans standing on big sticks that have fins on the bottoms. They like to ride on her waves. She calls them her waves because that's her special Mermaiden power — she controls the waves. Waverlee is 15 years old, so she is still learning to really control her powers but she does a lot better than when she was a merbaby. When she was little, and she got upset, she could cause a really big wave, but she has learned to keep her temper calm so she doesn't make waves that are dangerous for people. She certainly doesn't want to hurt anyone. Waverlee thinks the human world is so wonder-fin! Humans have so many different scales and fins they get to change into. So many colors and styles. She would love to learn about how humans change their outsides all the time. One of her favorite things is when her best finfriend Bubbles and her swim around the human piers near Malibu and watch the people with their colorful scales and long fins. Fin Friend A few years ago when Bubbles was just a little guy, he lost his pod during a big storm, that Waverlee may or may not have caused when she got really mad at her brother. She found Bubbles swimming around in circles. He was so sad and lonely. So Waverlee brought him home with her and they've been best finbuddies ever since. She is so glad to have Bubbles to play with. Waverlee loves to dress him up in human things they find on the rocks and he even lets her try out new clamshell makeup looks on him. Gallery File:Waverlee.png File:Waverlee with Bubbles.png File:Waverlee Halloween.png File:mermaiden-waverlee-profile-power-1.png File:Waverlee Christmas Mermaid.jpg File:Mermaidens.jpg File:Halloween Under the Sea.jpg File:Mermaidens-halloween-01.jpg File:What Crystal Saw.jpg File:Waverlee's Warning Wave.jpg File:Waverlee's Rescue.jpg|Waverlee's Rescue File:Waverlees Newest Fan 2.jpg File:Waverlee's Journey.jpg File:Waverlee's Discovery.jpg File:Waverlee Versus Sid.jpg File:Waverlee Gains Confidence.jpg File:Waverlee at the MerCouncil.jpg File:Waverlee at Home.jpg File:Zoey Finds a Way - Calisto's Collapse 3.jpg File:Zoey Enters the Danger Zone.jpg File:Zoey at the MerCouncil.jpg File:Serena & the Chandelier.jpg File:Mariana Finds Hope.jpg File:Mariana Becomes a Mermaiden 2.jpg File:Mariana Becomes a Mermaiden 1.jpg File:Jia Says Goodbye.jpg File:Destiny's Daring Declaration.jpg File:Destiny Leads the Way - Calisto's Collapse 1.jpg File:Christmas with the Mermaidens.jpg File:Brynn Takes Charge.jpg File:Brynn Senses a Splash.jpg File:Brynn Saves Mariana - Calisto's Collapse 2.jpg File:Battle for the Mariana Kingdom.jpg File:Battle for the Mariana Kingdom 2.jpg File:Fin Fun Calendar July.jpg File:Pink mermaid Tail Fin Fun Mermaid.jpg Screen Shot 2019-07-14 at 5.59.32 PM.png Links *Waverlee on Fin Friends *https://www.finfriends.com/product/new-malibu-pink-mermaid-tail/ Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Literature Merpeople Category:Fin Fun Mermaid Category:Princesses